


History Rewritten

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: How I would have written gh in 2009.
Relationships: Anna Devane/Robert Scorpio, Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos, Brook Lynn Ashton/Ethan Lovett, Carly Benson/Jason Morgan, Dante Falconeri/Rebecca Shaw, Luke Spencer/Laura Webber, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Matt Hunter/Maxie Jones, Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio, Ric Lansing/Elizabeth Webber, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Lucky Spencer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One-  
Johnny’s POV   
“She’s gonna kill me, she’s going to kill me.” I thought to myself as I paced the floor at the apartment, why did Claudia have to be Claudia? She had to know this shit would backfire!  
“Hey. I’m here, things sounded urgent. What’s going on?” Lulu walked into the apartment hanging up the jacket she had been wearing. I took a deep breath, it would take all of my strength to get this out. I could already feel myself starting to get panicky and sick to my stomach.  
“Baby, what is it?” She grew worried touching my arm.   
“I just found out something, Claudia stopped by here and gave me some news. I know you’re going to be mad so I’m just going to tell you.” I sighed, trying to steady my voice.  
“Okay...”Lulu said I’m sure very confused, and sat on the couch.  
“Claudia shot Michael, I just found out. I didn’t know what to say-what to do. I’m not part of this I promise. I-I even called Carly, she didn’t answer but I don’t want anyone to think I had part in Claudia’s fuck up. Least of all you/oh god.” Words just fell out of my mouth, at the end I really started panicking.  
Lulu’s POV   
I was shocked at the information Johnny had just given me but, without worrying about my reaction I took in how panicked he looked, I recognized that look.  
“Hey-hey sit down. Deep breath’s baby, deep breath’s.” I sat on my knees still on the couch as he fell back onto the couch.  
“That’s a lot but, thank you for telling me the truth. Carly will believe you it’s best to let her talk to Sonny and Jason. I’ll call her and tell her that we need to talk to her, she’ll be upset but not with you. I’m not mad at you. I’d only be mad if you hid that from me, I love you. Nothings going to drive me away, we’re in for the long haul. No regrets. Not one.” I sighed grabbing his face so he would look at me, and kissed him his arms wrapping around my middle as I straddled his waist.  
“I don’t want Jolu babies to be conceived on my couch.” Maxie’s voice came from the doorway, groceries in hand.  
“We went in half and half on this couch.” I looked at my friend.  
“Then do it on you’re half.” Maxie rolled her eyes.  
“Would you rather we fuck on you’re Calvin Klein satin sheets?” Johnny smirked earning a gasp from Maxie.  
“Can I tell her?” I asked Johnny.  
“Oh god not more Jolu drama.” Maxie dropped into a chair, looking exhausted.  
“Maxie this is serious.” I said.  
“You can.” Johnny nodded.  
“Claudia told Johnny that she had Michael shot, well Sonny was her target but you know. We’re the only people that know, but I’m calling Carly.” I told her.  
“I don’t even know what to say, this has to be hard on you. Both of you. Can anyone ever catch a break around here?” Maxie shook her head.  
“I almost got sick when I was telling Lulu. Honestly, I was so scared I was going to lose you.” He admitted as I still sat on his lap.  
“I’m glad to see you doing the right thing, Johnny.” Maxie looked at him.  
“I just wish I had a family, all I had was my mom.” He sighed, pained.  
“But you do! Maybe we’re not blood but, so many people care about you Johnny. Lulu, Spinelli, I do. Carly even likes you and she hates everyone.” Maxie objected and I smiled.  
“See? I told you people care about you.”


	2. The Valkyrie

Chapter Two- The Valkyrie   
Carly’s POV  
“Carly? What’s wrong?” Jason asked opening his apartment door, worriedly.  
“Lulu called me and said that Johnny needs to talk to me. I’m afraid it’s about Michael, will you please come with me?” I sighed, I didn’t know if I was strong enough to go alone.  
“Of course.” He nodded ever my best friend and we left for Lulu’s apartment.  
“Thank you for coming.” Lulu sighs, Johnny and Maxie sat in the living room talking until Johnny saw us jolting up from the couch, panic in his stance though he tried to hide it.  
“It’s about Michael. Isn’t it?” I asked Johnny.  
“Yes. You should sit down, I just found out about an hour ago. I tried calling you but, you were busy...I might as well just come out and say it.” He sighed, as Jason and I both sat down Lulu coming up beside Johnny just to let him know she was there. Maxie continued to sit  
“Claudia came over today and tried to convince me to come back home. When I refused Claudia told me that she arranged to have Sonny shot but Michael got hit instead, that she would ruin me if I continued to defy the family. I wanted to tell you because you deserve to know and, I am so sorry.”  
Jason’s POV  
I could tell just by looking at him that he was telling the truth and I stood up everyone looking at me. I walked over to him a nervous look on his face, but I didn’t punch him. Instead I hugged him, something I usually never did.  
“Thank you.” I cleared my throat looking into his eyes.  
“You’re welcome, I would want to know if it were my kid. I thought you were going to knock me out, not gonna lie.” Johnny nodded.  
“Me too, I was ready to grab the first aide kit.” Lulu says and I rolled my eyes.  
“I can be nice.” I frowned at Lulu.  
“Sometimes.” Lulu shrugged, squeezing Johnny’s hand.  
“Thank you Johnny, I appreciate you’re honesty. For the record I know you’re trying you’re best. How would you like a job at the metrocourt? I need someone at the front desk, I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” I rose from my seat with a smile.  
“Will Jax be okay with that? I don’t want to start anything.” Johnny looked to me.  
“Don’t worry about him, she’s offering you a job Johnny. Carly will take care of anything you need, you know. Plus you get to see me on lunch break.” Lulu elbowed him.  
“She’s right, don’t worry about Jax. I’ll handle him.” I nodded.  
“I’ll go and break the news to Sonny. It’s best if I do it.” I said.  
“Let me know how it goes.” Carly gently places her hand on my arm.  
“I will. Be safe. Please.” I looked at her planting a kiss on her lips before leaving.


	3. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu, Carly and Maxie discuss Carly’s issue. Jason talks to Sonny.

Chapter Three- Pool  
Lulu’s POV   
“What was that?” I smirked at my cousin, knowing she had always loved Jason. Hell, they fucked the night they had first met, I remember her telling me that.  
“That was a kiss.” Carly smirked and I playfully rolled my eyes.  
“I know that smartass, I mean when did you and Jason start kissing in front of other people?” I laughed, Carly wasn’t the type to be secretive.  
“It started when Michael was shot.” Carly bit her lower lip in regret.  
“Who can blame you? Jason is yummy.” Maxie smirked, leave it to her to make light of a situation with sexual humor.  
“Damn straight.” I agreed, not missing the way Johnny looked at me.  
“I’m standing right here.” Johnny sighed and I shrugged.  
“I just thought you should know.” I batted my eyelashes, innocently.  
“What am I going to do?” Carly groaned, obviously the situation was stressing her out.  
“Not fuck him.” I answered and Carly threw me a sharp look.  
“Isn’t it a little late for that?” Maxie rose a brow.  
“Coming from a woman who fucked Johnny Zacchara the night Logan was in the hospital? No disrespect just pointing out you and Carly are cut from the same cum cloth.” Maxie quipped at the cousins, causing us both look at her with a glare.  
“Bad example and, you’re talking? You tried to fuck me in front of Lulu.” Johnny looked at Maxie, trying to repress a laugh.  
“Okay so we all like to fuck. So what? Everyone does. I taught this dickhead everything he knows.” I rolled my eyes, what were we talking about again?  
“Oh my god, focus! I actually have a crisis here!” Carly yelled throwing her hands up.  
“Okay okay, calm down. Just do some soul searching, compare and contrast. That’s what I did.” Lulu shrugged.  
“Lulu honey you know I love you but, you’re choices were a psychotic asshole and a mobster’s son. It was a no brainer.” Carly scoffed at me.  
“You compared me and Logan?” Johnny’s face twisted into a confused look.  
“Just how stupid were you? I paid Logan to fuck you’re, while he was trying to do that I was fucking him. God, I miss Coop...” Maxie quipped, ending her sentence with a sad sigh,  
“I was stupid. What was even more stupid was how I spent so much time dragging both of them around while I was deciding who I wanted to be with. The right choice isn’t always evident at the point you’re making the decision. You know? Logan really had me fucked up before Johnny even showed up, then I meet Johnny and a million more problems showed up. I had a lot of things to consider, what really helped me out was how my dad and Johnny got along. My dad had never liked any of the guys I was with until Johnny. Luckily I made the right decision but, sometimes it’s not easy.” I explained hoping to shed light on the past.  
“Jason and I have so much history but, Jax is my husband. We’ve been trying so hard to make things work, their both good with kids too. I need to think about this.” Carly said.  
“How about you go on a trip, like a soul searching trip?” Maxie suggested.  
“What about the boys? I’m a mom.” Carly pointed out.  
“Why don’t we watch after them? Lulu is always with Morgan and Michael.” Johnny spoke up.  
“I mean, he’s right.” I said, surprised at my boyfriend’s initiative.  
“Okay, I’ll bring the boys over on Sunday.”  
Jason’s POV  
“Claudia has just painted a target on her back, she has no damn idea who she’s dealing with.” Sonny growled under his breath.  
“I need you to realize-“I started but Sonny rose one hand signaling he didn’t want to hear it.  
“Johnny had nothing to do with it, I understand that. I’m not evil, Jason.” Was all he said.  
“Johnny’s not the enemy, he’s the one who called Carly. Claudia won’t stop threatening him, it’s actually getting out of hand.” I admitted.  
“What’s she asking of him?” Sonny rose a brow.  
“If Johnny doesn’t come back to Crimson Pointe, then she will fuck with everyone he loves. At the top of that list is Lulu, if any harm comes to Lulu-Johnny might kill Claudia himself.” I looked at Sonny, serious.  
“Let the games begin then.” A smirk graced my best friends face.  
“There’s something I need to tell you, I just hope you won’t hate me.”


	4. Just The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Jason continue their talk. Lulu and Johnny guess Maxie’s secret. An unexpected guest shows back up.

Chapter Four- Just The Girl  
Sonny’s POV  
“Why would I hate you? You’re my best friend. Have you been fucking Someone?” I chuckled leaning against my desk.  
“Yes.” He says, no joking in his tone.  
“One of my exes?” I asked him.  
“Yes.” He nodded.  
“Fuck. It’s Brenda isn’t it?” I muttered without really thinking it through.  
“What are you talking about? I was literally forced to marry Brenda. BY YOU!” He gave me an incredulous look.  
“Carly. Carly, not Brenda.” Jason rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, Carly. That actually makes a lot of sense, I had my suspicions.” I nodded.  
“You did-wait why did you think I was talking about Brenda?” Jason shook his head.  
“It’s a-long story. It’s obvious when you’re in love, open book.” I admitted, thinking back to when I started writing Brenda.  
Lulu’s POV   
“I’m so proud of you.” I looked at my boyfriend, hardly believing the progress he was making.  
“Have you magically learned to cook too? I’m starving.” Maxie complained, standing up from her chair.  
“Cook for yourself.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Look I’m touched by all his progress but, I’m also hungry.” Maxie crossed her arms.  
“We’ve got microwaveable stuff in the fridge.” I said not seeing the big deal, Maxie was generally a moody person but this was different.  
“Are you pregnant?” I laughed, that was the first thing to come to mind.  
“How did you know?” Maxie gasped.  
“You left a pregnancy test in the trash.” Johnny smirked.  
“I was joking.” I admitted, I looked at Johnny and we just started laughing.  
“You guys aren’t funny. I hate you.” Maxie rolled her eyes, slipping on a jacket.  
“Careful, don’t slip on a dick!” I yelled after her.  
“Screw you!” Maxie snapped.  
“I plan to, thanks!” Johnny yelled, as the door slammed shut.  
“Promise?” I smirked spinning in Johnny’s direction.  
“Always.” He said picking me up in his arms and carrying me to our bedroom.  
Maxie’s POV  
I hated the way Johnny and Lulu just had to show off, have some problems-what was I saying? All they had was problems...this was actually the first time they could slow down and just be with each other. Just because I was pregnant and alone didn’t mean I should make everyone around me miserable.  
“Hi, it’s been awhile.” Cooper Barrett smiled at me, standing in my path.  
“Coop. Coop?” I questioned, slowly walking towards the boy I’d loved.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to get back to you....”


	5. Safe And Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny thinks back to an earlier event. Lulu and Johnny get frisky. Maxie and Coop talk.

Chapter Five- Safe And Sound  
Sonny’s POV  
November 12th 2008  
Sonny rushed out of the hospital the air was stifling, hostile...it was all his fault.  
“Oh god-Michael could die...and it all be my fucking fault. I know I’m going to hell there’s no way around that but, please don’t call my son home yet. Michael is a saint, a good boy. Michael has so much more life to be lived don’t take him yet. Do you’re worst to me, kill me.” I cried out into the night, falling to my knees in agony. The November snow frigid against my skin but that didn’t matter. About an hour later I was at Greystone sitting behind my desk, phone in my hand.  
“Hello?” Her angelic voice answered on the first ring, like it had always been.  
“Brenda.” He breathed heavily, her name bringing him some comfort.  
“Sonny?” Brenda asks, I’m sure very confused as to why I was calling.  
“Yes I/it’s me. I know we’ve never exactly been just friends but...I need someone right now. I didn’t know who else to call.” I cleared my throat.  
“What happened? It breaks my heart to hear you so-broken.” Brenda put down her sketch pad sitting up in her bed, really concerned.  
“My son. Michael. Tonight I was showing him around one of my warehouses and there was a gunshot. I was their target obviously but, he got hit. I know I’m to blame but, I don’t know what I’ll do if Michael dies. I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea.” I explained, I’d never liked her seeing me weak but I couldn’t just hide my thoughts and feelings about this.  
“Sonny I’m-I’m so sorry. You only had good intentions I know that about you, you’re a good man. You have major flaws but, you’re human. Humans Make mistakes.” Brenda sighs, heart breaking for the little boys family.  
“I thought Carly was going to kill me with her bare hands. I’ve never seen her like that, Jason kept having to keep her steady. When I left the hospital she was grabbing onto Jason’s shirt crying, sitting on the hospital floor. She kept saying over and over again “why Jason? Why my boy? Why did they have to pick Michael?”I sighed, trying to hold myself together.  
“You know better then anyone that I don’t like Carly but, no mother should ever have to go through that pain. No matter how much I hate her, she didn’t deserve this. None of you did. Listen I have some business to attend to in Port Charles, do you want me to stop by while I’m here?” Brendas voice was soft, sympathetic.  
“I would very much like that.” I nodded.  
“My plane just landed, are you at home?” She asked.  
“I am.” I said and gave her the directions to Greystone, we hung up. Within fifteen minutes she was knocking on my door.  
“You look-you look great.” I looked my ex-wife over, then again Brenda Barrett always looked Beautiful.  
“Same to you.” She smiled as I invited her inside.  
“Thank you for coming.”that is exactly when the trouble again, after that Brenda had been called to Rome for whatever fashion thing she was doing. So they had been writing each other nonstop, calling, texting even FaceTiming. Then within a few weeks old feelings started up again, he flew to Rome and they made love. As I relayed all of this to Jason he covered his mouth trying not to laugh.  
“You’re so predictable. We are both so predictable.” Jason shook his head.  
Lulu’s POV   
Johnny threw me down onto the bed and I giggled as he took his shirt off.  
“Shut the door.” I said, Maxie could be back at any minute knowing how wishy washy she was.  
“Maxie’s not even here, she said she was hungry. It’s gonna take her fifteen minutes to even decide what she wants, ten minutes to look at the menu, she’ll probably want dessert. By that time we’ll be done, you know?” Johnny chuckled pulling me into a sitting position before slipping off my tank top.  
“I guess you’re right.” I rolled my eyes sitting on my knees after I’d kicked off my wedges.  
“Alright Daddy, I’m ready.” I smirked at him as he pushed me back down, quickly unbuttoning my jeans. I rose off the bed freeing my legs from the denim fabric, Johnny helping me the rest of the way.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” He asked, smiling at me.  
“Shut up and do me already.” I moaned in annoyance.  
“You’re mean but okay. I’ll give you a reason to moan, you gotta earn it though.” Johnny chuckles pulling my legs to sit on his shoulders, before leaning down to slip two fingers inside of my underwear. As usual it didn’t take long for me to become aroused Johnny barely even had to try.  
“Im starting to think you only like fingering me to make me embarrassed.” I gasped as his motions sped up.  
“Do the thing.” I gasped, he knew exactly what I was asking for.  
“Do the thing? Baby girl, you gotta tell me what you want.” Johnny smirked removing his fingers and slowly stripping my underwear from my body.  
“You know what I want, asshole.” I growled.  
“Oh, you want it in the ass? You could have just said so. Don’t mind if I do.”he smirked picking me up around my middle turning my backside to face him.  
“Johnnnnyyyyy nooooooo, you know that’s not what I meaaaannnn.” I laughed as I heard his zipper come down, he kicked off his jeans and boxers.  
“I’ll do it after this, I wanna be inside you first.” Johnny growled in my ear without warning, he put the tip of his dick into my ass, gently.  
“All the way. No teasing.” I demanded arching my back against his body.  
“I’m sorry, who’s in charge again?” He whispered in my ear.  
“Me.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Wasn’t aware you had a cock, Lulu.” My boyfriend-chuckled, I was focusing on his words so much that I didn’t notice he was inside of me until he pulled my body against his, thrusting smoothly.   
“Fuck-can you warn me next time? I wanted to finish arguing.” I gasped as Johnny slipped two fingers inside of me and started fingering my clit, his movements speeding up causing me to cry out in ecstasy.  
“No, where would the fun be in that?” He chuckled pushing me facedown onto the bed and began thrusting into me, my ass cheeks clapping against his member.  
Maxie’s POV  
“I don’t whether to hug you or slap you. What the hell?” I snapped, indignantly crossing my arms at the sight before me.  
“Maxie I can explain please let me before you jump to conclusions?” Coop gave me a look.  
“Too late! I have hopped onto the island of conclusions so hard I’m riding the King’s dick!” I snapped, knowing I was acting ridiculous.  
“I would have told you if I could have. Logan still ended up hurting you, didn’t he?” Coop sighs.  
“He threw me to the floor but, Logan did Lulu way worse. Attacked her, tried to kill her. Lulu went crazy and ended up having to go to Shadybrooke, it was terrible to watch.” I shook my head at the memory of that night.  
“You know I would never say this-“ he started.  
“He’s alive?” My mouth hung open, shocked.  
“Yes and I really wish he would have died-stayed dead. Scott had planned to help Logan to fake his death, pin the murder on Lulu and make you her accomplice. I’ve been trying to make sure he doesn’t make his way back here but I-failed.” Coop frowned, looking down ashamed.  
“Then we prepare for the worst, go to war. I don’t know what this will do to Lulu. She’s finally in a good place again-I’ll kill that fucker myself.” I growled stepping forward to where he stood, placing my baby blues on his deep brown hues.


	6. Fallin For You

Chapter Six- Fallin For You  
Lulus POV  
I smirked at Johnny as we fell back onto the bed, he was definitely the best guy I’d ever fucked or been involved with.  
“I need to talk to you.” I sighed pulling the sheets tighter around my naked body, before getting up to shut the door and sitting back down.  
“Did I do something?” He asked grabbing my hand, concerned.  
“No, No it’s nothing like that. You’ve been well-perfect. I’ve just been having the dreams again-the Logan dreams. I know this is completely irrational but, what if somehow he didn’t die? What if Claudia didn’t dump his body like she said?” I looked at my boyfriend knowing I sounded completely insane.  
“You don’t sound crazy. Honestly that’s been on my mind too...I hope it’s just a bad feeling but, if he is still kicking there’s no way that he’s getting to you. Hayes is too dumb to be secretive, the guy has the same patterns. Hypothetically he’s been in hiding but, I bet you anything that Baldwin planned all of this. He knew you were innocent, he knew I didn’t stab Hayes. Why and how did he know this if he wasn’t involved?” Johnny nods, even though Johnny Zacchara was supposed to be the dark prince of Port Charles, with me he was sweet. Protective. To me he really was perfect, flaws and everything.  
“Do you think Claudia would have made a deal with Scott? Is she really that twisted?” I softly asked him.  
“With Claudia? Anything is possible.” He rolled his eyes.  
“You know, people really do care about you.” I said grabbing his face in my hands, looking him in the eyes.  
“I know I just-I wish my mom were here.”   
Matt’s POV  
Today had been stressful, first Maxie threw on me the fact that she was pregnant with my child...then things at the hospital just kept going wrong.  
“I didn’t even have a dad, how am I supposed to raise a kid?” I said to myself, clocking out for the day.  
“Neither did I, but somehow I’m married to the most beautiful woman in the world and have the most beautiful daughter in the world. I must be doing something right. Who’d you knock up, anyway?” My brother, Patrick Drake spoke walking to the nurses station.  
“Maxie.” Was all I said before he choked on the coffee he had just sipped.  
Carly’s POV   
“We’re going to stay with aunt Lulu for a WHOLE week?” Morgan’s eyes widened with excitement.  
“Yes you are. Are you excited?” I smiled at my youngest son, hoping Michael wouldn’t make Trouble.  
“I know how you feel about Johnny but, even you’re dad and Jason like him. Please try to get along with him, he’s really not as bad as you think.” I gave my oldest a sharp look, Michael was known to not like Sonny’s enemies. Johnny was no longer taking part in the Zacchara family activities so, he wasn’t really a threat anymore.  
“So, Johnny’s not the enemy?” Michael asked.  
“No, he might even be you’re uncle one day.” I shook my head.  
“Okay.” Was all he said.  
“Now go up and brush you’re teeth and get ready for bed. You’ve got school in the morning.” I instructed I heard whining as my boys both trudged upstairs.  
“I wish Courtney was here, she always knew what to tell me exactly when I needed to hear it...”  
Maxie’s POV   
“I’m really glad you’re here, I could really use a friend right now.” I admitted hugging him, I smiled as I felt his strong arms wrap around me.  
“So, you and Lulu get along now? Shocking.” I could see his smirk without even looking at his face.  
“Lulu saved my life that night, she didn’t seem so bad after that. We became friends and even live together. Spinelli and I sorta had a thing for awhile but, that didn’t last. Lulu’s boyfriend lives with us though, reformed mobster’s son...and now I’m pregnant. I’m not even sure there will be a dad.” I let out all I’d been keeping in.  
“She never was but, it was always useless arguing with you. I’m glad you two got past what happened, but what do you mean? Who’s the dad?” Coop looked down at me, as we were still hugging.  
“Matt Hunter, Patrick Drake’s younger brother.”  
Sam’s POV  
Ever since my relationship with Jason had ended things had been dull, I had ended a relationship that I thought would last forever. Seeing the way he looked at Carly at the hospital the night Michael was shot was enough for me, I wouldn’t be someone’s option. I gave him the ring back and just walked away, never looking back.  
“I think I need a drink.” I sighed leaning back in my chair behind my desk at McCall and Jackal PI. Slipping my black leather jacket on a put my laptop in my black bag, locked my office door and headed out for the night. Then sliding into my car, I drove to Jake’s.  
Lucky’s POV  
Liz could do what she wanted, I could care less who she was with. As long as she did her part in taking care of the boys I was okay, the love had been gone for awhile. I couldn’t say that I thought much of Ric Lansing but, at least he had cleaned up his act a smidge. After work I drove to Jake’s needing to take a load off.   
“Is that Sam?” I wondered looking at the Black Range Rover pulling in beside me. The driver’s door opened.  
Sam’s POV  
As I was getting out of my car the heel of my boot got stuck on the carpet of the car, the next thing I knew I was slipping out of my car.  
“Shit, I’m going to hurt myself. I’m not usually this clumsy, what the hell is up with me?” That’s when my ass hit the concrete, but I felt someone lifting me up.  
“Lucky? Lucky. Oh my god.”


	7. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really only focuses on Jolu and LuSam.

Chapter Seven- Life Goes On  
Sam’s POV   
“I don’t remember you being clumsy.” Lucky noted, pulling me into a standing position.  
“Thank you um-I’m usually not.” I rolled my eyes embarrassed, shutting the door to my car.  
“I’m sorry about Jason, I know it’s not easy...I’m going through my-what is it? Third separation from Liz?” Lucky sighed, shaking his head.  
“I must be stupid or something, when we were engaged the first time he cheated on me-well we were on a break but, a break isn’t supposed to be the end. What I did with Ric was stupid, but the night he broke off the engagement he fucks Elizabeth. Then has me feeling bad. I know Jason’s been fucking Carly-I just know. I have never been so hurt over a guy, I really feel like I’m not good enough. Jason always talked about wanting to start a family but, I guess I wasn’t the one he wanted to start it with. Jason knows how bad I want to be a mom...ever since Lila. Everyone else in this damn town can have a baby no problem. Obviously my uterus didn’t get the memo. It’s not like I haven’t been with my share of men, hell when I came to Port Charles I was known as the town whore. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."I sighed not meaning to unload all of this on the poor guy but, I just felt like I had nobody to talk to. Like nobody cared.  
“You’re a good woman Sam, one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place was how you didn’t care what anyone thought. How you didn’t need a man, how independent you are. If Jason couldn’t see how special you are then fuck him, he didn’t respect you and I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that. I went through the same thing with Liz until she just broke me...my own brother. Sam, their having a baby and I don’t know how I’m going to handle it. Or how I’m handling it right now.”  
Lulu’s POV Tuesday   
I stalked into the hospital where I saw Elizabeth Webber at the nurses station, making conversation with Robin Scorpio.  
“Was it fucking worth it? Breaking my brother?” I walked towards Liz, livid about her and Nikolas’s affair.  
“Lulu, you have no idea-“Elizabeth stutters.  
“No, no I don’t have any idea! Lucky has loved you through all of you’re mistakes, provided for you, raised you’re children who by the way ARE NOT EVEN HIS! You will truly fuck anything that walks! You are a whore in the truest form of the word. When Merriam Webster wrote the definition of a whore, he thought of you. I hope you’re happy with yourself, a big fuck you to the both of you!” I snapped at Liz, striking her across the face.  
Lucky’s POV  
Sam and I had agreed to have dinner at Jake’s as just friends when we saw Liz stalk in after Lulu.  
“There she is.” Liz smirked at a cop that I didn’t recognize, and he walked towards my sister.  
“He’s not a cop. I recognize him-from a con I did back in the day.” Sam eyed the man, then looked at Liz.  
“I have done some fucked up shit but, I’ve never stopped that low.” Sam looked at me.  
“Do all you want to me but, that’s my fucking sister.” I growled gripping the table.  
“Elizabeth, I didn’t do anything but slap you. I have seen you slap Sam and wasn’t shit done, I didn’t harm you’re child.” Lulu rolled her eyes, the man coming over and pushing her against the pool table, then he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to the floor. Then, proceeded to kick her sides.  
“GET OFF MY FUCKING SISTER!” I snapped grabbing the back of his shirt, delivering punch after punch.  
Sam’s POV   
“You should be ashamed of yourself.” I glared at Liz before going over to Lulu and kneeling down to where she lay.  
“Can you take me to the hospital? I uh-just found out I’m 3 months pregnant.” Lulu looked at me, I recognized that scared look. It’s the look I had when Lila had been stillborn.  
“Of course.” I nodded helping her up and I drove us to the hospital.  
“Lulu? Honey, what’s wrong?” Robin Scorpio asked.  
“You’re good friend Elizabeth hired someone to fuck Lulu up.” I gave the short brunette a long glare. Dr. Lee asked Lulu to change into a hospital gown.  
“I’ll be right back.” I gave the young woman a smile, before stepping out of the room dialing Johnny’s number.  
“Hello?” He said, probably wondering who was calling.  
“Hi Johnny, this is Sam.” I sighed.  
“Oh um-hi.” He says, even more confused.  
“The reason I’m calling is because Lulu was attacked and I’m at the hospital with her. I just thought that you should know.” I explained.  
“Thank you I-I’m on my way.”  
Johnny’s POV   
“Everything okay?” Maxie asks, as I hurriedly put on my coat.  
“Lulu’s in the hospital.” I forced out before shutting the door and making my way to the mustang. I hopped off of the elevator wondering where she was.  
“Hi.” Sam waved me over and I walked to where she stood, and she poked her head into the door.  
Lulu’s POV   
“Hey sweetie, someone’s here to see you.” Sam smiled as Johnny walked through the door.  
“Thank you.” I sighed, as Johnny walked over to me and bent down to hug me.  
“Can you stay, too?” I asked her, as Johnny sat by me putting an arm around me.  
“Of course.” Sam smiled.  
“What happened?” Johnny asked me.  
“This morning I came in because I kept getting sick so I thought I had the flu or something, but Dr. Lee told me I was three months pregnant. After I came out I saw Lucky was upset so I asked him what was wrong, Lucky proceeds to tell me that Elizabeth and Nikolas had been having an affair for months now and she’s having his kid. I saw Elizabeth and confronted her after Lucky left, all I did was slap her. Once. I walked into Jake’s this afternoon because I was hungry, Liz hired someone to attack me. Lucky was still kicking his ass when we left, I just feel like I lost him already. I don’t know the gender but, I just have a feeling.” Lulu explained.  
“I’m so sorry baby.” He sighed kissing the top of my head, as Sam squeezed my hand.  
“Hello, may I come in?” Dr. Lee gives a smile.  
“Of course.” I agreed as she stepped into the room.  
“I ran a couple of tests and, you’re baby is fine. I’ve never seen anything like it, from the amount of times you were kicked-most woman would have lost it.” She said.  
“Oh god.” I said, tears of joy running down my face.  
“Thank you for everything today.” I said to Sam after I’d gotten dressed and was about to leave.  
“I wish I would have had someone around when my daughter was stillborn.” Sam forced a smile.  
“For the record, you would make a great mom Sam. I know you and Lucky both need someone right now, I’m just happy he’s turning to you and not Liz.” I admitted.  
“Thank you Lulu and you’re brother’s a good man.” She smiled.  
Sam’s POV   
I knocked on lucky’s apartment door, waiting .  
“Hi Sam!”Jake Spencer answered the door, a big smile on his face.  
“Hi Jake! Oh my god, you’re getting so big!” I smiled picking him up, then walking inside.  
“Jake! Jake? Where did you go? I literally just saw you...” Lucky trails off and I giggled.  
“I’m in here with you’re new girlfriend.” Jake smirked.  
“What?” Lucky asked coming into the living room, then spotted me.  
“Oh, hey Sam. I’m sorry, apparently Jake’s a comedian today.” Lucky smiled, then gave his youngest son a look.


End file.
